A Better Life
by gentleflam51
Summary: Konan meets Sasuke, who saved her from being run over by a car. She finds out that Sasuke is a neko and has no parents, so she let's him live with her, her husband, and her son, Naruto. During Sasuke's stay the relationship between him and Naruto grow, but what will happen when the crazy scientist who turned Sasuke into a neko comes to take him back? Warning: Violence. SasuNaru.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. This is AU. Konan and Pein are Naruto's adoptive parents.**

::::::::::::  
::::::::::::

Konan was walking in the pouring rain, because she had forgotten to bring an umbrella. When she went to the grocery store, the sun was shining, but now it was raining. A few minutes later, she saw a shadow of what looked like a young boy. _What would a child be doing outside when it's raining?_, she thought.

Apparently, the figure saw her, so he ran into an alley. _Why is he so afraid of me,_ Konan thought. She decided to follow.

When she went into the alley, she saw nothing but walls. "Hello?" She called. Konan waited for a response, but didn't get an answer. She assumed that no one was going to answer her, so she exited the alley. She was walking across the street, even though a car was driving by. It was too foggy to see anything. Before the car hit Konan, someone pushed her out of the way. The strange thing was, the person's hands felt more like claws.

"Are you alright, Miss?" The person asked. He looked about the age of seven. He was wearing a trapper hat and she could tell his hair was black, because of his bangs. His skin was pale and he had onyx eyes. He was wearing a black overcoat and white shorts. Konan swore the boy has what looks like a tail. She also noticed that, instead of hands he had paws.

"Yes, I'm alright. Thank you." Konan replied.

"I-I'm sorry I ran off earlier. I was just...afraid." The boy replied.

"Afraid of what?" Konan asked.

"Well..if you haven't noticed, I'm not exactly normal." The boy removed his hat, only to reveal that on his head were cat ears. Konan's eyes widened, and the boy put his hat back on out of fear and embarrassment. "I see. So, you're a neko. Were you always like this?" Konan asked. The boy didn't say anything.

Konan's eyes softened and she gave a small smile. "Personal topic, huh? What's your name?"

"Sasuke Uchiha," he replied.

"My name is Konan. Where are your parents?"

"I don't know."

"Are they dead?"

"I don't know."

"Any siblings?"

"I don't know."

"Do you have a legal guardian?"

"I don't know."

"Where do you live?"

"I don't know."

Konan couldn't help but gasp. It's like this boy barely had any memory. She couldn't help but feel sympathy. "Do you have a place to stay for the night?"

Sasuke shook his head. "I just wander around, looking for shelter. I'm lucky if I find a cardboard box big enough."

Konan couldn't stand this. "Come with me."

Sasuke was surprised now. "Why?"

"You have no home or parents. You can live with me, my husband, and my adopted son."

"Won't they think that I'm a freak?"

"Not on my watch, they won't." Konan couldn't grab Sasuke's paw, so Sasuke wrapped his tail around her hand.

"Mrs. Konan, what's you husband and your son like?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, my husband is a bit serious, gloomy, strict, but a very nice guy once you get to know him. My son is energetic, hyper, and loves ramen. How old are you?" Konan said.

"I'm seven years old." Sasuke replied.

"That's perfect! My adopted son is seven years old too. You two would be such great friends."

"Yeah, I hope so." Sasuke said in a wishful tone. _Just wait until they see that I'm a freak._

:::::::::::  
:::::::::::

Konan opened the door to her house. "Pein, I'm home!" She called. Konan put the groceries on the table. "Take off your hat and coat, Sasuke." Sasuke took off his coat and hung it on the coat rack, but he wouldn't take off his hat. "Why won't you take off your hat?" Konan asked, even though she knew why. "I..um, don't feel comfortable taking it off." Sasuke admitted.

"Mom, you're back!" A boy with blonde hair and blue eyes came running towards Konan and hugged her, and she did the same. "Naruto, this is Sasuke. He will be living with us from now on. Sasuke, this is my adopted son, Naruto." Konan introduced the two. Naruto smiled and waved. "Hi, Sasuke."

Sasuke smiled and waved back. "Hi, Naruto."

Naruto noticed his hat, paws, and tail. "Why do you have paws and a tail?"

Sasuke averted his gaze from Naruto and looked at the floor. Konan put a hand on Sasuke's shoulder and looked at Naruto. "Naruto, Sasuke is a neko. He is part cat." She explained, hoping that Naruto wouldn't do anything to hurt Sasuke emotionally.

"You're part cat?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke nodded.

Naruto smiled and grabbed Sasuke's shoulders. "That is so cool!"

Sasuke blinked a few times in confusion. "I-it is?"

"Heck yeah it is! You're part animal and part human. I've always wanted to be like that! Well..I would want the animal to be a fox, but a cat is cool too." Naruto stated excitedly. Konan sighed in relief . She now knew, the two boys would get along well.

"Konan, I see your finally back." A man said, while walking into the kitchen. The man had orange hair, brown eyes, and a lot of piercings. "Who's this?" The man asked, after he saw Sasuke.

"Hi, honey." Konan greeted, and she kissed the man's cheek. Naruto nudged Sasuke's elbow and pretended to vomit, while Sasuke chuckled.

"Naruto, adults do this with their spouse. It's not gross." The man said.

"Oh, Pein, this is Sasuke. He will be living with us from now on. Sasuke this is my husband, Pein." Konan said.

"Hi, sir." Sasuke greeted.

"Hi, Sasuke." Pein said.

"I'll go get dinner ready. In the meantime, Naruto, why don't you show Sasuke around the house." Konan suggested.

"Alright, mom. Come on, Sasuke." Naruto said. He walked out of the kitchen and Sasuke followed.

:::::::::::  
:::::::::::

"How come you never ask me about anything?" Pein asked Konan, who was setting up the table.

"What do you mean by 'never ask you about anything'?" Konan replied.

"You know full well by what I mean. You brought a kid home."

"So?"

"So, you can't take away a child from their parents."

"Sasuke doesn't have any parents."

"You couldn't put him in an orphanage, because?"

"He saved my life, Pein."

"I understand that you're in debt, but there is something strange about that boy."

"Did I forget to mention that Sasuke is a neko?"

"A neko? You mean he's part cat?"

"That's what a neko is. Now, no complaining. Besides, Naruto seems to like him. Also, Sasuke is a very polite boy. Now, go call the boys for dinner."

::::::::::::  
::::::::::::

**Author's Note: This is it for chapter 1. Reviews would be appreciated.**


	2. Getting Settled

Sasuke and Naruto were in Naruto's room. Sasuke was sitting on Naruto's bed, kicking his legs back and forth, while Naruto was showing Sasuke all of his stuff. "And this," Naruto began, while picking up an item that looked like an orange fox, "is my stuffed fox. His name is Kyuubi. I want a real one, but mom will ground me if I brought a fox inside the house." Naruto explained.

Sasuke nodded showing he understood. Naruto sat on the bed right next to Sasuke. "What was your life like before..ya know." Naruto asked, wondering if Sasuke will answer or not. Sasuke took a deep breath. His tail reached inside his pocket and pulled out a picture. He handed it to Naruto, and he straitened it out. In the picture Naruto saw a man, a woman, an older boy, and Sasuke. "Is this your family, Sasuke?" Naruto asked, pointing at the picture.

Sasuke nodded. "The woman is my mother. The man is my father. The other boy is my older brother."

Naruto pointed to the picture of Sasuke. "And that's you?"

Sasuke nodded. "Yeah, it was me when I was normal. Now, I'm a freak."

Naruto grabbed Sasuke's shirt and made him make eye-contact. "Sasuke, listen to me. I'm only gonna say this once, and you better remember. You are not a freak. Do you hear me?" Naruto questioned.

Sasuke nodded.

"Say it."

"Say what?"

"Say, I'm not a freak."

"I'm not a freak."

"Louder."

"I'm not a freak!"

"Louder!"

"I'M NOT A FREAK!"

Naruto let go of Sasuke and smiled. "That's more like it."

"Naruto! Sasuke! Dinner," Pein shouted from downstairs. Naruto was jumping with joy, while Sasuke looked at him with a confused expression. "Come on, Sasuke! Mom made steak!" Naruto ran downstairs, while Sasuke followed, walking.

::::::::::::  
::::::::::::::

In the kitchen the table was already set. Pein and Konan were sitting on chairs, waiting for the two boys. The two boys sat down. Naruto began eating the food hungrily, while Sasuke just looked at his food with a questioning look. Konan wondered why Sasuke wasn't eating. "Sasuke, is everything alright?" Konan asked, whispering. Sasuke turned his attention to her and nodded. "Then why aren't you eating?" She asked.

"I'm just not hungry." Sasuke replied. Naruto noticed that Sasuke was clutching his stomach. _I thought he wasn't hungry,_ Naruto thought, before coming to realization. Naruto grabbed a piece of steak with a fork, and held it in front of Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke gave him a questioning look.

"Open," Naruto commanded.

"Open?" Sasuke repeated.

"I know why you won't eat, so I'm going to feed you. Now, open."

Konan glanced at Sasuke's paws. "Is that why?"

Sasuke didn't say anything.

"I think I get it, now." Pein said. Konan gave Pein a look which said, 'you should.' Sasuke opened his mouth and Naruto fed him. An hour later, the four of them finished dinner. Konan and Pein were in the living room, watching TV. Sasuke and Naruto were outside playing tag.

:::::::::::::  
:::::::::::::

In the living room, Konan and Pein were sitting on the couch watching 'The Chaperone'. Konan noticed that Pein wasn't paying attention to the movie, and she grew worried. It's normal not to pay attention to a movie, but this was Pein's favorite movie. He would never miss it. "Pein, are you alright?" Konan asked, concern evident in her voice.

Pein stopped looking at the floor, and looked at his wife. "I'm fine."

"No, you aren't. Tell me what's wrong."

Pein smiled and let out a small chuckle. "Nothing gets past you, huh?"

"Pein, we've been married for seven years. I think I would be able to tell when something is wrong."

"Alright, you caught me. There is something wrong."

"What's wrong?"

"I don't want to tell you."

"Pein, you know you can tell me anything, right?"

"I know."

"So, what's bothering you?"

"It's the child you brought home." Pein reluctantly admitted.

Konan crossed her arms and stood up. "I knew it." She stated angrily.

Pein stood up. "Now, Konan-"

"What's wrong with Sasuke?!"

"Konan, that child isn't a human. He's part animal. You saw it yourself."

"You think he asked to be part cat?!"

"You don't know that."

Konan narrowed her eyes at him and put her hands on her hips. "As a matter of fact, Pein, I _do _know that! He didn't choose to be part animal. Someone out their made him like that! He didn't ask for that life! He didn't!" Konan broke down crying after her outburst. Pein walked up to his wife and hugged her.

"He didn't ask for this. He didn't." Konan whimpered.

"I know. I know." Pein whispered.

::::::::::::

::::::::::::

Unaware to Pein and Konan, Sasuke and Naruto heard the whole thing. Naruto, wanting to know how Sasuke felt right now, asked, "Sasuke, are you okay?" Sasuke didn't answer Naruto at first, because he was too deep in thought. "Sasuke," Naruto called once more. Sasuke snapped out of his thoughts, and looked at Naruto.

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked a second time.

Sasuke put on his best fake smile and nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine." However, Naruto didn't believe him. Sasuke apparently noticed Naruto's suspicion. "What? I'm fine."

"I don't think you are."

"I am!"

Naruto was taken aback by Sasuke's outburst. He always thought Sasuke was the quiet type, but apparently he wasn't that way when he was trying to hide something. However, Naruto didn't want to start a fight, so he decided to pretend to believe what Sasuke said. A few minutes of silenced pass, and Konan comes outside to call the boys for bed.

"Naruto! Sasuke! Time for bed." Konan called. She went back inside, and the two boys followed.

::::::::::::

::::::::::::

The three went upstairs. "Sasuke, Pein brought the guest bed to Naruto's room. That's where you'll be sleeping." Konan explained. Sasuke nodded and followed Naruto to his room. In Naruto's room, Naruto was jumping on his bed, while Sasuke took off his hat. Naruto stopped jumping on the bed after he saw Sasuke's cat ears.

"Are those cat ears?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke nodded.

"Cool."

"It really isn't."

"Boys! Bed. Now!" Pein shouted all the way from his room. Sasuke and Naruto did what Pein said. They both got into their beds. Naruto fell asleep, while Sasuke lay awake, thinking about the argument Pein and Konan had.

::::::::::  
:::::::::::

**Author's Note: Thanks for all the follows, favorites, and reviews. I really appreciate it! I really hope you liked this chapter. Even though the part with Pein and Konan is a bit depressing. Oh well. Stay tuned for chapter 3!**


End file.
